Come Back
by leasha
Summary: DISCONTINUED Bella gets pregnant & is forced to leave. She manages to go back to Forks about 5 months after the baby is born. She finds Edward and learns how she was able to get pregnant. It all has to do with a prophecy.
1. The Past

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or New Moon

The entire summary is on my profile, so look there if you want it. Ok, so everyone, this whole Bella gets pregnant thing has been on my mind. I decided that I wanted to write one too. So instead, of Bella leaving for a long amount of time or having them stay together while she is pregnant, I wanted to try something knew. I hope you guys like it! Thank you to my editor for editing this story and my other one! Anyways here's chapter 1! Review and enjoy!

* * *

I was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom at Charlie's house. I looked down at the stick in my hands. It was pink. I slowly slid off of the toilet and onto the cold ground. It was then that I started to sob uncontrollably. I wondered how it could have happened. Well, I knew how it happened, but it wasn't possible for Edward to have kids. He was a vampire. 

A little while later I realized that I was glad that Edward wasn't here, I didn't know how he would react. Charlie was downstairs, watching some game. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting and they wouldn't be back until Sunday. It was only Friday, so they would be back in two days. I must have been crying louder and harder than I thought because the door suddenly opened. Charlie burst into the room looking worried. I didn't have time to hide what was in my hands, so Charlie saw it. Charlie stared at it for a few minuets before he said anything.

"Bells…is that what I think it is?" He whispered. My only answer was to nod and continue crying. He slowly backed out of the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and disappeared. I nodded, even though he wasn't there anymore. He returned a few minutes later. "Bella, I called Renee. She's coming to get you. She'll be here in the morning."

I nodded again. I was numb, I couldn't really feel anything, or see what was happening. Charlie picked me up and carried me to the living room. Together we spent the day on the couch watching TV, every once in a while Charlie would glance at me out of the corner of his eye. For dinner we ate pizza. Neither one of us was capable of cooking at a time like this. I was so out of it that I didn't notice what was happening. I don't remember going to bed or being shaken awake by Renee in the morning.

"Bella, sweetie. Time to wake up." Renee repeated this over and over again until I woke up.

Renee and Charlie packed up most of my things, but they left a bunch of things in my room. Charlie drove us to the airport. We said a tearful goodbye, but I don't remember what happened. We caught the first flight leaving for Jacksonville. We sat on the airplane in silence. We barely said a word to each other. On the ride I numbly wondered what was happening. I had absolutely no idea what would happen. Everything had changed. For the better or worse, I had no idea.

Only when I was in Jacksonville, did I realize what had happened. I continued to be numb until I walked into my new room. My room had light blue walls and was actually pretty big. I had a queen sized bed in it with a nightstand next to it. There was also a huge dresser, bookshelf and desk in my room. My bookshelf had books in it that I had left behind in Phoenix. On my desk was a computer and a bunch of other things. Inside my dresser was clothes that had also been left behind in Phoenix. As I looked around the room, I realized that there would be enough room for the baby's things. I walked over to a door and opened it. It turned out to be a huge walk in closet. There were a few things in it, but there was a lot of space. I closed the door and opened another one. This turned out to be my bathroom. It was pretty big and it was nice.

I was suddenly tired so I sat down on my bed. I quickly sat up after a few minutes and my head began to spin. When it finally stopped, everything that had happened the past two days came back to my head. I suddenly stood up extremely mad. I don't know what came over me, but I was suddenly throwing things around the room. I stopped and slid down to the floor. I lay on my floor, crying my heart out. I heard the door open and suddenly I was in Renee's arms. She held me until I stopped crying.

"Bella, I've made an appointment with a doctor. She's going to see whether or not you're really pregnant." She said and I nodded. "We need to leave know. Your appointment is in 30 minutes."

We got up and left. We went to the doctor's office and when we came back, I felt exhausted. I sat down on the couch and relaxed. The doctor had confirmed that I was pregnant, and after that I tuned her out. Renee sat next to me on the couch.

The months following that passed slowly. I had absolutely no way of contacting Edward. I didn't have a cell phone, a phone in my room or internet access. Phil and Renee were constantly watching me. They were always around, so there was never a chance to call him. Whenever we had the money, we went out and bought things for the baby. By the time the baby came, we had just about everything we needed. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on March 15. I named her Eva Alice Cullen. My mother begged me to not give her his last name, but I didn't listen to her. She had auburn hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was also very tiny.

There were days after she was born, when I felt like I was losing my mind. The only thing keeping me sane was taking care of Eva and hoping that I would be able to escape and find Edward one day. I knew he had to be missing me. Sometimes I would feel a hole in my heart and then I would look at Eva and the hole would go away. Not all the way, but enough to keep me happy.

My chance to escape finally happened when Eva was about six months old. It was a sunny day, very hot too. I was sitting outside holding Eva and thinking about Edward. If he was here, he wouldn't have been able to come outside. Renee suddenly came outside and stood in front of me. I took my sunglasses off and looked at her. She was smiling at us, so I knew we would be fine.

"Bella, Phil has an away game this weekend and I've decided to go with him. You've done so well, that I've decided that you can stay here by yourself. We are going to leave in a few hours. I left money for food and diapers by the phone." Renee told me.

"Ok. When you call me, can you call on my cell, so that it doesn't wake Eva up?" I asked her. I had finally gotten a phone the day before, so I figured she would call me on it. Renee seemed suspicious, but she agreed. And hour later her and Phil left. Once they were gone, I got up and ran into the house. Since Eva was sleeping, I put her in her crib and went into the living room. I called the airport and got a ticket for the first plane leaving for Forks. It wasn't until the next morning at 7:00, so I had time. I walked back to my room and grabbed two suitcases. I filled them to the brim with both of our things. I put them out by the front door so I wouldn't forget them. I also grabbed my purse and filled it with my money and the money Renee had left. I also packed the diaper bag up. When I was done with all of that, I got out a seat for Eva. I placed that by the door as well. When I was done I called Charlie. He seemed surprised that I was coming but he agreed to pick me up from the airport.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight. I fed Eva and then put her back to bed. When she was asleep I made myself a sandwich. I quickly went back to my room and set the alarm clock for 4. As I slept, I dreamed about Edward. Morning came too soon and I was forced to wake up. I quickly showered and changed. I took care of Eva and called a taxi. On the way to the airport I ate a granola bar. By the time we got to the airport, we had an hour to kill. I checked in and went to wait for the plane. The plane ride was peaceful. Eva slept most of the time. She wasn't a noisy baby which was good. I was happy that I had a quiet baby, the only time she was loud was when she was super cranky or really happy.

When we arrived at the airport the first person I saw was Charlie. We had a tearful reunion and when he saw his granddaughter, I thought he was going to explode from happiness. We climbed into his car and talked for a while, but soon enough the car was silent. As we arrived at the house I couldn't help but think of Edward. I was finally back in Forks. My only hope was that he was still here. And hopefully he was waiting with open arms for the both of us.

* * *

Wow. What did you guys think? I thought it was hard to write. Please review because I need to know if I should continue or just stop. If you haven't already, I recommend you read my other story too. Please review that story too! Anyways tell me what you thought about it. Sorry about it being short. I'm sure you all have questions too. Like why Bella didn't seem that sad, or why Edward didn't find her or why Renee was able to keep her there. Bella has reasons and Edward have reasons for those questions. I promise I will answer those questions in the chapter where she finds Edward which should either be the next chapter or the one after. 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	2. The Dreams

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Thanks for all of the reviews!!! You should all be happy that I'm writing this chapter instead of working on my other story. Which I will start writing after this chapter is up. I also think that I'm going to try and make these long chapters, so it will probably get updated once a week. Otherwise they'll be like 3 pages and I'll update at least twice a week. I don't think that Edward is going to be in this chapter. He'll be in it, but it won't really be him. If you guys have any questions please ask them and if they don't spoil anything I'll put them on my profile under the fact, otherwise they will be answered in the future chapters. Sorry that last chapter was a bit fast paced, but I needed to get all of that info out of the way, so it'll go slower now. Thank you to my editor, **Talz16**, for editing this! Here's chapter 2! Review & enjoy!

* * *

When we got out of the car, Eva woke up. She started crying so I held on to her and hummed my lullaby to her. She fell asleep before I had finished. Charlie was staring at us and trying to make sure I didn't see him grinning. I put Eva back in her seat, grabbed the diaper bag and then took her out of the car. Charlie grabbed our bags and held the door open for me. I put the diaper bag on the floor and placed Eva on the couch. Charlie placed my suitcases on the floor by the couch.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Will you watch Eva while I unpack our things?"

"Of course. I almost forgot. There's a crib in your room for Eva." He said, smiling.

"Thanks dad." I said and smiled back at him. Charlie sat on the couch and held Eva, while I grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs. I entered my room, to find it the same. The only differences were that there was a crib, and that there weren't that many things in my room anymore. I placed my bags on the floor and sat on the bed. I looked at my bed and imagined the last time me and Edward had laid on it. It was 2 days before I was forced to leave. I quickly turned my head, so that the tears in my eyes wouldn't fall. I sighed and walked over to my bags. I started to unpack everything and when I was done, I straightened my room up. By the time I finished, it was time for dinner.

Keeping myself busy, kept me from thinking about Edward. As I walked downstairs I saw Charlie sitting exactly where I had left him. He was staring down at Eva with a loving look. I realized that Renee had the same reaction whenever she held her, but I never noticed. I was too busy trying to get away to notice. I instantly felt guilty for leaving without telling her. As I entered the room, Charlie looked up.

"Wow, Bells. She sure is quiet. She only fussed a little. I had to feed her earlier, too."

"You had to feed her? You should have told me, I would have done it."

"I figured that you wanted some time to yourself." He admitted sheepishly. "I found formula in her diaper bag and I guess I remembered how to take care of a baby, since she's ok." He said and looked down at her again. I looked at her too.

"Are you going to make dinner, or should I?" I asked. I was starting to get hungry.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out. If that's alright with you."

"I guess its ok, just let me freshen up and then we can go." I quickly went back upstairs and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face and went back into my room. I changed out of the sweats and t shirt I was wearing. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. I put shoes on and went back downstairs. "I think I should change her." I told Charlie and he gave me Eva. I changed her diaper and feed her then I put on a new outfit on her. "Let's go." We walked out to the car and got in. After I put Eva in, I got in the front.

"What do you feel like eating?" Charlie asked me.

"I kind of feel like eating pasta." I admitted.

"Ok." We drove in silence for a while.

"Where'd my truck go?" I asked him.

"Oh. I had to get rid of it. It stopped working one day so it's now in a junk yard. Sorry, Bella."

"It's ok. I really liked that car though."

"I know sweetie. I got you another car though. Actually someone left it for you." Charlie said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. Who would leave me a car? Realization donned on me. The Cullen's was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Did the Cullens leave it for me?" I asked, in a whisper. Charlie sighed.

"Yes, they did. I told them we couldn't keep it, but Carlisle insisted that you would need it whenever you came back." I noticed how Charlie didn't say Edward, even though I'm sure that he was the one that left it.

"Where's the car at?" I asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it. It's outside in front of the house. It's the blue Audi on the street."

"Oh. That's a nice car. I guess I should thank them." As I said that last sentence, Charlie grew uncomfortable. Before I could ask why, we were in front of the restaurant. Dinner went by fast. By the time we were done eating, it was 7:30. We got home at eight and I was extremely exhausted.

"You look tired, why don't you go up to bed. You should take Eva too." He said. I agreed with him and headed upstairs.

Charlie gave Eva and me a kiss goodnight. I walked into my room and turned the lights on. I changed Eva into some nightclothes and put her in the crib. She smiled at me and then she was asleep. I quickly changed and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and went back into my room. I turned the lights off and crawled into bed. I quickly fell asleep and dreamed of Edward again.

_I quickly sat up and looked around. I realized that I was in Edward's meadow. I felt the presence of someone and looked to my right. There was no one there, so I looked to my left. Right next to me I saw Edward lying down, with Eva on top of him. I smiled at the sight and turned my body so that I was facing them. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me. He grinned at me and I grinned back._

"_Thank you for giving me this...beautiful child. She means the world to me, Bella. Just like you." Edward told me._

"_You're the one that helped. I should be thanking you too."_

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you Edward."_

_We started to lean in toward each other. Our lips were centimeters apart, he leaned in a little closer and- _

And then I woke up. Damn. Just when we were about to kiss. I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my clock and it read 4:30 am. I had been asleep for a while, but I was extremely tired. I looked over at the crib and saw that Eva was still sleeping peacefully. Her little chest was moving up and down with her breathing. A little while later I fell asleep again. I dreamed of Edward once more. This time it was a bit different.

_I opened my eyes and found myself in the meadow again. I looked all around for Edward and Eva but I couldn't find them. I decided to let it go, so I laid down and closed my eyes. After about a minute, I heard a laugh. It was a baby's laugh. I stood up and looked around. I instantly knew what Edward was doing. He was playing hide and seek. _

_I wandered around the meadow looking for them. Edward was cheating! This wasn't fair. He was using his vampire speed. _

"_Come on Edward! Go easy on me! I'm still human!" I yelled._

"_Fine!" Edward yelled back. "I'll come closer and make it easy on you. Be careful. I don't know how Eva would react to having no mother." Edward yelled._

_I rolled my eyes at him and continued looking. I finally found him hiding behind a tree, holding on to Eva. She looked like she was about two years old and she was trying to not laugh. She laughed a cute little laugh and squealed mommy. Only it sounded weird._

"_I found you guys!" I said and grabbed Eva from Edward. Edward rolled his eyes at me, but I ignored it. Edward pulled me close to him._

"_I love you." He murmured in my ear._

"_I love you too."_

_This time, when he leaned in to kiss me, I didn't wake up. Our lips met and we shared a sweet kiss. Eva squealed with delight or disgust. I wasn't sure which one she squealed for. We hugged each other and just stood there._

By the time I woke up it was a little after 9. I was pleasantly surprised that she had slept the entire night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. As I was getting ready, two things were on my mind. The first was what did my dreams mean? The second was, where was Edward and why hadn't he come to me yet?

* * *

Cross you fingers that Edward will be in the next chapter. I don't have much to say because everything was said up there already. So I guess all that's left is for me to say review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before Tuesday, because the day after I'm going to L.A. for Thanksgiving.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	3. Empty House

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys rock! Sorry about getting this out so late, but like I said I went to L.A. and now I have a cold. So I'm kind of out of it right now. Anyways thanks to Talz16 for editing this. Here's chapter 3. Review and enjoy!

* * *

When I was done getting ready, I picked Eva up and carried her to the kitchen. I fixed her a bottle and fed her. When she was done I burped her and carried her to the bathroom. I gave her a bath and changed her clothes. I walked back into my room and looked at how much stuff she had left. She was running out of diapers, shampoo and a few other things. I would have to go shopping later. I sighed. I grabbed her diaper bag and filled it up and then I went back to the kitchen. While holding Eva, I grabbed a granola bar and a glass of milk. I sat down and began eating. I noticed a note on the table from Charlie. 

_Bells,_

_Sorry I'm not there right now, but I had to work. I'm sure you two will be ok. I'll be home after dinner some time tonight. Have fun._

_Dad _

Since Charlie wasn't here I decided to go to the Cullen's house. I was starting to get angry, that Edward hadn't come to me yet. I started wondering if he even knew about Eva? Surely Charlie would have told him. Right? I pushed those thoughts away and put Eva in her seat. I put her seat in my new Audi and got in. I turned the car on and drove away. I pushed down on the gas and I was suddenly going 60 m/p. I slowed down a bit but then I pressed down a little harder and I was suddenly going 80. I turned down onto their road and drove until I saw the house. I stopped and quickly cut the engine.

I got out and looked around. I didn't see any of their cars anywhere. I grabbed Eva and carried her to the front door. Instead of knocking, I pushed the door open and walked in. I walked into the living room and saw white sheets on the furniture. I walked around the bottom floor, finding everything covered up and put away. I also saw bits of glass around the house. I walked up to the second floor and pushed everyone's door open. It was like downstairs. Pieces of trash here and there and sheets covering everything. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I walked on to Edward's room. Eva started to whine as we got closer to his room. I looked down at her and she looked anxious. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward's room was trashed! His usually organized room, looked like there had been a war in it. His cds were all over the floor. As I walked through it, I accidentally stepped on a cd and it broke under my foot. His couch had been flipped over and was blocking his closet. Clothes were thrown all over the place, too. I also noticed more broken things around the room.

I hesitantly called out his name, but there was no answer. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes and I looked away. I walked out of his room sad. I called out everyone else's names too. There was no answer. Hurt, I numbly walked out of the house. Thankfully not tripping once. I put Eva in the car and got in. By then, the tears were freely falling down my face. I cried uncontrollably until there weren't any tears left. It was about 1:00 by the time I left.

I drove back to Charlie's house and got out. I grabbed Eva and went into the house. I placed her in her crib and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and breathed deeply. I went back into my room and grabbed Eva. She smiled up at me and started bobbing her head. She accidentally hit my head with her's and she started crying. I calmed her down and fed her. I decided to go to Seattle and get her things now. I figured that a long drive would help clear my mind. Before leaving, I left Charlie a note.

_Dad, _

_If you get back before I do, don't panic. I've gone to Seattle with Eva. I'm at the mall getting a few things for the both of us. I should be home before 8, but if I'm running late, I'll call you. See you later._

_Bella _

I went back to the car and drove off. Five minutes after I left, Eva had fallen asleep in her seat. I pulled into a parking space at the bookstore. I got out, grabbed Eva and walked in. I grabbed a few books, paid and left. I drove to the closest fast food restaurant and got lunch. I ate my lunch and took off to the mall. I found a parking spot close to the entrance, so I took it. I put Eva in a chest pack, grabbed her diaper bag and headed inside. I stopped at the first baby store I saw. I bought Eva some warm clothes, since I didn't know how long we would be staying. I paid and left the store.

I walked past Victoria Secret's and thought I saw two familiar people. I saw two girls. One had blond hair and looked like a model, while the other had short black hair and was short. I turned around and walked back. I stopped in front of the store, but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged and continued walking. I saw a clothes store and walked in. I grabbed a few clothes for myself and left. The only things I needed now, was shampoo and a few other things.

I started heading for Target, when I passed by a sports store. Inside I saw two familiar looking people. One guy was extremely big. He had big muscles and dark hair, while the other guy had blonde hair and wasn't as big. I did a double take but they weren't there anymore. This was getting a little weird. I continued to walk to Target, determined not to stop.

I made it to Target without stopping again. I got some shampoo and body wash for myself and then I got a bunch of things for Eva. I bought our stuff and a coke. I left feeling extremely tired. Eva was already asleep and looking peaceful.

I walked through the mall to get to the parking garage. I walked to my car and placed my bags on the floor. I unlocked the car and opened the door. I put Eva in her seat and closed the door. I opened the trunk and put the bags in it. I closed the trunk and dropped my keys. I sighed and bent down to get them. As I stood up I felt someone behind me.

"Bella?" Someone asked, from behind me. I quickly turned around and gasped.

* * *

I'll give you one guess as to who that is. If you get it wrong, I'll be very disappointed. Sorry about the cliffy, but you gotta have them. This chapter was a bit of a filler that's why it was so short. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but maybe if you review a lot it'll be out a lot faster. Now, I need to start the next chapter for my other story. If you have questions then ask and I'll post the answers on my profile, but some might be in the next chapters. Oh ya, there is a picture of Bella's car on my profile, so look there if you want to see it. Please review!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	4. Reunions

Disclaimer- I shall tell you all a funny story. On Friday my parents were watching The Polar Express or what ever its called. I guess there's a homeless man in the movie cause all of a sudden my dad asks my mom "what's that?" Then my mom replies, "A hobo." with a straight face. I think my dad was kidding, cause he's really funny and goofy (I get my personality from him). Anyways after my mom says a hobo I was honestly rolling on the floor laughing. I laughed so hard that I started crying. It wasn't that funny I guess, but to me at the moment it was very funny. Anyways, I don't own Twilight or New Moon

Sorry, that it's been a while since I updated but I had a huge project that was due in English on Friday. Now I'm studying my butt off for finals so don't expect to see an update until next week. Thanks for all of the reviews! I got over 20 and it was great! Here's chapter 4! Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Ed… Edwar… Edward?" I asked, incredulously.

"Bella." He breathed and I was suddenly engulfed in his arms. I started crying uncontrollably.

"I've missed you so much. I didn't want to leave but they made me." I blubbered.

"I know, I know sweetie." Edward told me, while I continued to cry. Suddenly Eva started to cry. I backed out of his embrace and dried my face. I opened the car door and grabbed Eva. Edward looked between Eva and me confused. "Whose is she?" Edward asked.

"She's mine and yours Edward." He looked down at Eva and gave her a small smile.

"Bella, I can't have kids. You know its not possible."

"Edward, she's yours. I have only slept with one person and that was you and it only happened once. I know its not possible, but I somehow had her."

"But…" he trailed off. "What's her name?"

"I named her Eva Alice Cullen." I said and smiled. "Renée begged me to not give her your last name, but I refused to listen to her. I knew we would be together again someday." I said as the tears started forming in my eyes. I looked around and saw that everyone walking past us were walking slowly and staring. Edward noticed this too.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else?" he suggested.

"I think we should, people are staring at us." I said and looked around. "Do you have your car?"

"Yeah, but the others will take it home." Edward said. "Do you mind if I drive your car?"

"No, go ahead. I'm not used to the speed of it." I said and he laughed. As we were pulling out I asked a question. "The others?"

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." He said.

"You mean that was them in the stores?" I cried out.

"Yeah but when they saw you they moved out of the way."

"Where were you?" I asked and he smiled sheppishly.

"I was behind you the whole time. I was trying to find the right moment to come out, but there never was one."

"Oh." I said and we drove in silence for a while.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, we could either go to your house or mine."

"Let's go to yours." I said. "Is your **entire** house clean?"

"What do you mean…" he trailed off. Realization dawned on his face. "Yes it is."

"Are you gonna tell me why it was a mess?" I asked.

"Later. How do you know it was messy?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

We drove in silence for the rest of the way. We pulled up to the house and I saw everyone's cars. Edward got out of the car and held my door open for me. I got out and he shut the door. I opened Eva's door and got her out.

"Will you hold her for a minute?" I asked Edward. He looked shocked but he nodded his head. I gave him Eva and he held her awkwardly. "Let me show you." I said.

I put Eva back in her seat and grabbed Edward's arms. I placed them the correct way and grabbed Eva. I placed her in his arms, and he supported her head and butt. He rocked her very softly back and forth. He started to hum a song too. Smiling I turned back to the car. I unbuckled her car seat and placed it on the floor. Edward placed her in it, while I closed the door. I picked the car seat up and walked toward the house. Edward held the door open for me and we walked into the living room.

The entire family was sitting in the living room. I felt my checks flame up as I realized that they were all staring at me. Their eyes were going from me to Eva and to Edward. I looked down at Eva sleeping peacefully, to the sea of confused and surprised faces. Well, everyone except for Alice was looking confused and surprised. Alice was smiling hugely and bouncing up and down on the couch. She got off of the couch and came over to us.

"Hey Bella." She said and gave me a hug. Then she bent down and grabbed Eva. "Hi, Eva." She said softly as Eva began to stir. "I'm your Auntie Alice, just like your middle name. Do you mind if I sit with her on the couch?" She asked me.

"Go ahead." I said.

Alice went over to the couch and sat down while everyone else got up. Esme was the first one over. She gave me a hug and whispered that she missed me. Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug and only stopped because Edward growled at him. Carlisle gave me a hug and smiled. Jasper gave me a pat on the back and went over to Alice. Rosalie stayed where she was, but she gave me a timid smile. I answered with a smile was just as timid.

"Well Bella, it seems we've missed a lot." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Whose baby is it?" Emmett asked. Edward shot him a dark look and growled, while he laughed and my face turned even redder.

"She's Edwards." I said softly.

"Bella, vampires aren't able to have babies." Carlisle said.

"I know but it somehow happened." I said.

"The baby is Edwards." Alice said. "I've been having lots of visions about Bella. In fact, I finally found out where you've been all this time, on the day you came back to Forks."

"What's the baby's name?" Esme asked.

"Eva Alice Cullen." I said softly.

"It's a pretty name." Esme said softly.

"I think that Bella and Edward need to talk alone." Alice said and gave Eva back to me and disappeared.

"We're going to try and find out how it was possible for you to give birth to Edward's baby." Carlisle said and they all disappeared.

"Why don't we go upstairs to my room?" Edward asked. I nodded and he grabbed the car seat. I placed Eva in her seat and grabbed the diaper bag. We walked up the stairs to Edward's room and sat on the couch. I placed the car seat on the floor and grabbed Eva. I faced Edward and sighed.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"From the beginning." He said and smiled.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry but I had to stop there. If I kept on going it would have taken me forever to stop and I need to get back to studying. Remember I won't update until at least next week. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. As my editor (**Talz16 )** has said, I have a lot of explaining to do and it better be good. Review please!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer- I think it's pretty clear as to what I own and what I don't own.

Ok, so first of all thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I had a major writer's block. Then there was Christmas and my Birthday (Dec. 31), then my cuz from Louisiana came 2 visit (even though he really lives in the same city as me, but he lived w/ his dad for the past year, then he decided to stay) and I was being pretty lazy too, so sorry. I will be changing my penname to Leasha, so look for that after I post this chapter. I think that's all I have to say. Here's chapter 5! Review and enjoy!

* * *

"_Where should we start?" I asked._

"_From the beginning." He said and smiled._

……

"Do you want to go first or should I?" I asked Edward, while placing a sleeping Eva in her car seat.

"It would be better if you went first."

"Ok…" I said and trailed off. I reorganized my thoughts before I continued. "You remember when you went hunting? Well I don't know if you remember but I had been feeling sick and throwing up every morning for about a month."

"I remember." He said.

"Right. I couldn't figure out why I was so sick. I was watching TV on the day you left, and all of a sudden there was a pregnancy test commercial on. I started to wonder if I was pregnant, so I went to the store and bought a test. Luckily for me there was barely any one there and the cashier wasn't paying attention to who I was or what I was buying. When I got home Charlie was watching some game, so I hid the bag and said hi. I was nervous but he wasn't paying attention to me. I went upstairs and shut the bathroom door. I waited in silence for the results to come in. When I looked down, it said that I was pregnant.

I started crying and I guess I was crying louder than I thought because Charlie burst into the bathroom. He saw the test and talked to me for a minute before he left to call Renée. I didn't even protest! I didn't understand why I couldn't feel something." I said and took a deep breath. "They made me leave!" I sobbed.

The tears started to fall down my face. Edward pulled me onto his lap and I buried my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and told me soothing things. When I was finally done crying, I wiped my face and pulled back a little. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes and tilted my head. Edward brought his head down and then we were kissing. He pulled back after a minute and looked at the baby.

"Is something wrong with Eva?" He asked growing worried. I looked down to see that Eva had woken up and had a weird expression on her face. Suddenly, she started to cry and a bottle from the diaper bag flew up into the air and landed on Edward's head. I burst out laughing as the contents in it soaked his hair. Eva stopped crying and had a faint smile on her face. "Did she do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll explain it latter. She's hungry and if we don't feed her soon, you'll get even dirtier." I told him, thinking back on past memories.

"Do you give her a bottle or breast-feed her?"

"Well, both but I'm trying to get her off of breast-feeding. So, would you like to feed her?"

"Sure." He replied while I pulled out the stuff for her.

"Do you want to carry her?"

"I think I'll carry everything." He said and picked Eva up. He then proceeded to place her in my arms, grab the stuff and pick me up. He then ran out of his room and into the kitchen. He placed me on the floor and put the stuff on the counter. He grabbed the bottle and formula and headed over to the refrigerator. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know how to make a bottle?" I asked amused.

"Honestly? No."

"Why don't you go sit with her in the living room and I'll make the bottle." He shrugged and grabbed Eva. I sighed and started making the bottle. When it was done I heard voices in the living room, so I walked slowly and quietly. I saw Alice, Esme and Carlisle sitting in there talking to Edward. Eva was staring intently at them, as if she understood everything that they were talking about.

"Are you going to tell her?" Carlisle asked.

"You really should dear. She needs to know and if you want to protect them, she needs to know." Esme said.

"Trust us Edward. You're going to need to change her and we need to leave soon." Alice said. "If you wait you're going to lose them."

"I don't know." Edward said slowly. I suddenly felt someone tapping me on my back, so I turned around.

"What are you doing Bella?" Emmett asked amused.

"Uh, nothing."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you're doing something. In fact it looks like you're spying on them!" Emmett exclaimed. I told him to be quiet, but he didn't listen to me so I walked into the living room with him behind me. I sat down next to Edward and glared at Emmett. He merely laughed and went up the stairs. I handed Edward the bottle and he began to feed her. Esme gave him a meaningful look and he sighed.

"Will you guys watch Eva while we finish talking?" Edward asked.

"Of course, dear." Esme replied and stood up. She grabbed Eva from him and sat down. Edward pulled me up and started walking me up the stairs.

"Don't forget to burp her." I told her. She nodded and looked down at Eva. Edward picked me up and ran the rest of the way to his room. He sat down on the couch, with me on top of him. "I guess I have to finish my story?" He nodded and I sighed.

"They forced me to leave and I didn't do anything to stop them. When I got to Jacksonville, and was in my new room, that's when I threw a fit. I don't know what happened, but I got really angry and I threw things around the room. When I was done, Renee took me to the doctors and the doctor confirmed that I was pregnant. Phil and Renee were constantly watching me. I had no way to escape or even contact you. I didn't have a phone or a computer. I couldn't even write you a letter! I don't remember the months after that but I gave birth to Eva on March 15 and I got happier. I mean, I didn't want to be depressed." Who would want a depressed mother?

"I tried to be happy for her. I waited patiently for a long time to leave, but there was never a chance. And then on Friday I got my chance. Renée decided to go with Phil to his away game. As soon as they were gone I got ready to leave. I managed to get a ticket for the next flight out, which happened to be yesterday. I spent yesterday relaxing and then I came here in the morning and saw the mess. Then I went to the mall and found you." I said, ending my story. Edward closed his eyes and opened them.

"I suppose it's my turn?" He asked and I nodded. "Before that I have a question for you."

"Ok, go ahead and ask."

"Well, why didn't you ever leave? I know they were watching you, but I think you could have left." He said as I bit down on my lip.

"I thought about it a lot but I couldn't leave. I didn't know if you were in Forks anymore. If I went to Charlie, I was pretty sure that he would send me back. I didn't have that much money because everything was used for the baby. Even if I had escaped where could I have gone? I would have been alone with no money, a home or even friends and family. I stayed just so I would save money and I knew that I would be able to leave soon. Why didn't you ever come for me?"

"I'll answer that when I get to it in my story. Ok. so on that Saturday, Alice had a vision of you leaving. She told me about it and we raced to the car. From there we raced to the airport, but we were too late. As I was about to buy a ticket she had a vision. Basically you and the baby were dead and it was my fault, I knew she had seen more but that was all she showed me. She somehow convinced me to not go and we drove home. She told me to wait and that you would be back soon.

"I waited for a few months but you never came. I finally convinced myself that you didn't love me. I decided that you had chosen to live out your human life, as I had intended you to. So I figured that it the best thing for us to do would be to leave. If you ever came back, I wanted you to have a clean break.

Alice's thoughts were always blocked from me, so I never saw any of her visions. I didn't even know you were pregnant. About 2 months ago we moved to Alaska. Alice had the vision of you earlier this morning, so we all rushed down. She didn't tell me about the baby though. Which is why I didn't believe you when you told me that Eva is mine." We sat in silence for a while, each of us thinking over what had been said.

"How was Eva able to lift the bottle?" Edward asked.

"I'm not really sure. Ever since I found out I was pregnant weird things have happened. When Eva was born, she could do little things. Everyday she manages to do more."

"When you were pregnant did anything happen?"

"Nothing serious, but sometimes weird stuff would happen around me. Like once, I was feeling sad and it was a clear sky, but it suddenly started to rain. I had no idea what was happening."

"It sounds like everything Carlisle was saying is true." I heard Edward mutter.

"What were you guys talking about in the living room?" I asked.

"Carlisle found out some information about why you had Eva and Alice saw a vision."

"What did he find out?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Just let me gather my thoughts."

"Ok, but before we start another story when do I get my child back?"

"Well, when we finally stop talking. Alice is having fun playing with her, even though Eva can't do much. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper are talking and Rosalie and Emmett are shopping."

"Shopping?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, they are buying some things for you to eat."

"Oh, will you tell me what they found out?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Well Bella, it turns out that Eva's birth is part of a prophecy, you could say."

"A prophecy?"

* * *

Ok, so sorry for ending that there, but I need to keep you guys guessing. Plus I need to finish my other story. The whole prophecy thing came out of no where. I wasn't going to have it, but a story needs a plot and drama and this adds to it. So blame my imagination for the prophecy. If I forgot to answer anything or you have questions tell me what it is. Sorry this didn't get out sooner, but my editor **Talz16** was away on a school trip and she couldn't get emails or anything. I have no idea when the next update will be, but it'll be before next month.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Alicia


	6. The Prophecy

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys all rock. I meant to update sooner, but I've been really busy and then I had to finish Take Me Away. I've also had a lot of health issues and I won't talk about them since it'll bore you. But I'm really sorry about not updating in like 2 months. Here's chapter 6! Review and enjoy!

* * *

"_Well Bella, it turns out that Eva's birth is part of a prophecy, you could say."_

"_A prophecy?"_

…….

"What do you mean a prophecy?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle discovered a book in his library about vampires. Apparently the Volturi published it. So it must be correct, especially with everything that has been happening." Edward said.

"Well what did it say?"

"It said that something like this has never happened, but should be happening sometime in the 21rst century."

"I'm assuming this means that we are very important in this whole thing." I said thinking over that information.

"Well yes. There are a lot of people that are after you, now that word has somehow spread about it." Edward said growing worried.

"What do you mean people are after us?" I asked.

"I'll explain that later. Do you want to hear about the prophecy or not?" He asked. I nodded, urging him to go on. "As you can tell, everything that is happening is extremely rare. According to the book, only a vampire/human couple can give birth to a powerful half-blood. And we are that couple. It seems that Eva has an extremely big role to play, but she won't be able to do it until she becomes a full vampire and is older. And whatever she has to do, she won't be doing it alone."

"So what exactly is Eva?" I asked confused.

"Eva is half vampire, half human. She is supposed to become a full vampire when she turns 18."

"Wait, what do you mean she won't be doing it alone?"

"Apparently somewhere in the world, there is a couple exactly like us. Their story should be somewhat similar to ours. And according to the book, Eva and this other baby need to meet."

"When you say with a similar story as us, do you mean that a girl fell in love with a vampire, got pregnant by him and now has a baby boy or girl. And they possibly had to deal with vampires trying to kill them and a pack of werewolves?" I asked. What were the odds of something like that happening?

"Essentially. I don't know about the werewolves or evil vampires stalking them. But it should be somewhat the same." Edward said, with a slight smile on his face.

"So who will be helping Eva doing whatever she has to do?"

"Their child. I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy." Edward said, his forehead crinkling.

"Do you know what they have to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with humans. Something about saving the humans from something. But we don't know what it is. For all I know it could be vampires or werewolves."

"This is one of the weirdest prophecies I have ever heard of." I said. "What's everyone doing?"

"Carlisle and Jasper are still looking for more information, to help us. Alice is trying to find out about the others. Esme is out getting some things for Eva, and Emmett and Rosalie are still out." Edward said.

"Let's go see Eva." I suggested, hoping that he couldn't tell that I really wanted to see her. But Edward saw right through my act.

"I guess, but only because you seem really anxious." He said and then proceeded to throw me over his back and run to the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch, holding a sleeping Eva and staring into space. Edward walked over and took Eva from Alice. Alice just continued staring.

"Is Alice ok?" I asked.

"Yes, she's just looking for the others." Edward told me as we sat down. As I was getting comfortable, my cell phone rang. Without glancing at the caller ID, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isabella! Where are you!?!" My mother screamed into the phone.

"At home, why?"

"Don't you lie to me! I know you're not there!"

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"I called Peggy Sue and asked her to check up on you. She told me that you had left very early in the morning to the airport. So I'll ask you again, where are you?" She said, her voice getting angrier. Shit, Peggy Sue was our next door neighbor and a big gossiper. She knew everything about everyone. No one in our neighborhood was safe from her watchful eyes.

"Forks." I whispered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I'm in Forks, mom." I said slowly.

"What are you doing there?" She asked confused.

"Visiting Charlie and some other people, like you know, my boyfriend."

"I thought we made it clear to you that you were not to see him anymore." She said getting even angrier.

"You can't rule my life forever, I'm 19, mom. I can do what ever I want." I said, yelling at her.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady. You are getting on the first plane to Jacksonville and you will be there when Phil and I return."

"No I won't! I'm staying here." I said and then proceeded to hang up. I turned my phone off, and threw it on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Edward quietly asked. I shook my head, no. He pulled me onto his lap and handed Eva to Alice, who was now sitting down confused. I buried my face into his chest and cried.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I said sobbing.

"Don't worry, Charlie isn't going to kick you out, even if he did, you would live with us. You have nothing to worry about." Edward said.

"Uh, guys, you might want to prepare yourselves." Alice said as I wiped my face.

"What do you mean?" I glanced at Edward and noticed that he looked confused.

"Someone's coming." He said.

"Who?"

"We don't know but they'll be here pretty soon. It sounds like they're in a car." Alice said.

As soon as the sentence left her mouth, the doorbell rang. I stood up heading to the door, but Edward got there before me. He opened the door, to reveal 3 people standing outside.

The girl was absolutely gorgeous. She could have easily have been a model. She was 5'6 with wavy black hair, deep green eyes. Her skin was pale, but she wasn't as pale as me. The boy standing next to her was the total opposite. He was over 6' and could have easily towered over Edward. He had curly blond hair and the same topaz eyes and pale skin as the Cullen's. He was also huge, Emmett and him had almost the same build. In the girl's arms, was a little baby boy. He was the perfect mix of his parents. What hair he had was the same color blond as his father and he had the same green eyes as his mom.

The girl stepped forward and extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Jade. This is Nathaniel, but he prefers to be called Nathan or Nate. And this is Shane."

* * *

Sorry its short. I really wanted to get all of the prophecy stuff out of the way. And I'm sorry that I ended it there, but I had to. I'm not sure that I like the prophecy, but whatever. I can always change it. Does anyone have any suggestions as to what they should save humans from, cause I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. We made it over 100 reviews! Yay! Next chapter should be up hopefully soon.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	7. AUTHOR NOTE 3

Ahem. Geez, I feel really, really, really bad. I have another note for everyone. Okay, feel free to groan, threaten me and yell. Really, I don't mind at all. So let's just get to the reasons as to why I haven't updated.

Let's see. First there is my grandpa. He's actually fine now, well not 100 percent or anything, but he's out of the hospital. He's on a diet but he isn't sticking to it, so I'm worried about that.

Secondly, it's summer. Now, seeing as how I'm not in summer school and don't have a summer job, you would think I have time to write. Well, if you thought that then you'd be wrong. I've been super busy and extremely tired and lazy.

Thirdly, I still have a lot of health problems. Luckily, we've figured out like half of my problems, so I've got medication for that. And I'm anemic (sp?), for those who don't know what it means, it basically means I'm low in iron and blood cells (I think, something like that). Therefore I'm always tired and even if I sleep all day, it feels like I've been up all night.

Ok, so enough about my family and health. So, now I'm "officially" going on vacation. Now, I've been at my house, hanging out with friends, you know. But now I'm going down to L.A. to visit my aunt and her family. I won't be back until like the 2nd or 3rd week in August. But, right before I come home, my family, and my mom's friends, and a whole bunch of people are going on a cruise. Yay! So I won't be on a computer for a week. Then 2 days after I come home, it's time for school.

On a side note: I'm totally depressed, because I have to wait, like, a week after Eclipse comes out to read it. I'm on the cruise when it comes out. Totally sad.

Lastly, I've got major writer's block. I know what I want to happen, but it's hard trying to find a way to….express it. And I have two stories over on Fiction Press. I know. Totally stupid of me to write more stuff. But the point is, my characters are so much different from Bella, that I end up writing everyone wrong, and they all become OOC.

So now you're probably wondering why I was able to put that one-shot up. Well, it wouldn't leave me alone. I send mental, but whatever. I just kept on getting so many ideas, that I had to write it. So, that's why it was written.

So, I have no idea when the next updates will be. If it doesn't happen until August, I apologize. I'm going to keep a news section in my profile, so I suggest checking it once a week. There will also be a section that has each stories chapter progress.

Oh, if you want to read more of my stuff, check out my Fiction Press account. There's a link at the beginning of my profile. And read my new one-shot if you haven't.

K, I'm done rambling. Have a good summer and see you the next time I update.

- Alicia (if you have any questions, feel free to ask!)

THIS NOTE AND THE OTHER'S WILL BE DELETED!

Come Back- next chapter will be all about Jade and Nate.


End file.
